We are entering an era of unprecedented opportunities for understanding and treating disorders of the developing nervous system, which exact immense suffering and cost. Recent advances in genetics, molecular and cellular biology, systems and behavioral neuroscience, and bioinformatics have provided us with powerful new tools and concepts that can be used to both discover the cause of childhood neurological disorders and to create effective therapies. There is no paucity of good ideas and tools with which to work tangibly and with success toward alleviating the burden of neurological disorders in children. But there are important roadblocks to success: the low priority given to disorders of the developing nervous system by the neuroscience research community; the low priority given to developmental disorders by industry; and the disconnection between neuroscience discovery and the delivery of new treatments. Moving forward an agenda that successfully addresses developmental disorders requires that we create a talented cadre of investigators whose training prepares them to take on leadership roles in translational developmental neuroscience. We propose a training program that combines excellence in clinical Child Neurology and in basic or clinical science research with the experience needed to understand how new insights are translated into advances in care. Organized by a dedicated faculty, supported by Stanford University School of Medicine, and engaging a talented group of mentors, the program incorporates: 1) excellence in clinical Child Neurology, 2) mentored basic or clinical research in developmental neuroscience, 3) experience in the methods of design and conduct of clinical trials, 4) training in translational research and 5) exposure to the concepts and methods used to define and develop new therapies. The program in "Translational Developmental Neuroscience" will produce child neurologist-neuroscientists that can successfully translate developmental neuroscience insights into new treatments.